objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Inanimate Fight-Out
Inanimate Fight-Out'' is an object show created by MegaAnimazing made in 2012. '''Behind the Scenes' In August 2011, MegaAnimazing wanted to create an object show similar to Battle For Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity. He started using Adobe Flash Macromedia 8 to work on the animation and had all the characters designed on Microsoft Paint and Gimp. He brought his then ten year old brother to voice act for the show along with him. Production started in early 2012, however, in June of that same year, his hard drive had stopped working, so his dad got him a new one. In July of 2012, his parents bought him Anime Studio debut 8 so that he could work on being an animator, he then got users from the Total Drama wiki to voice act, while he also did the animation. The recordings were done in Tiny chat at the time, he also had to record all the lines through audacity. This process kept going for a while until in early 2013 where he got Skype. During these times, some voice actors couldn't record their lines, which meant that they had to be recasted in order for the episodes to come out monthly. In September 15th, 2012, MegaAnimazing once had access to Tyler Bungard's, the then voice actor for Dollar, Star, Lightning Bolt, Jack, Bowl and Key, YouTube channel, and started to post the first two episodes onto the account. In November 4th 2012, MegaAnimazing's then girlfriend SierraStalker created a YouTube channel for him so that he would be able to post more episodes onto YouTube. The channel showed up to six episodes a year in 2012 - 2013, however in early 2014, only three episodes had shown on YouTube, there was a sixteenth episode in the works, he showed up to three preview clips of the episode, but it never came out on 2014, this was due to MegaAnimazing finishing up high school. In early 2015 he teamed up with TehCanadianSpartan to launch a YouTube gaming channel which was at the time called Tracker929 Gaming until it became known as Object Gaming Network. On that same year, he got himself a Twitter account so that he could keep his viewers posted on production of future Inanimate Fight-Out episodes by showing snapshots of scenes to show that the series wasn't dead. On August 20th, 2015, MegaAnimazing's father had passed away, he was crushed that he felt like he lost a part of himself, however, it didn't stop him from finishing both high school and Inanimate Fight-Out episode 16. In 2016, the channel went in a whole year of hibernation, nothing but Object Gaming Network videos were being worked on at this year, however, he showed at least one preview of episode 17. In 2017, he posted an announcement video saying that the show needed help. In early December 2017, episode 17 came out and it has gained over 100,000 views, the first in the series. In 2018, he didn't show any new episodes, but he did make more videos and in December of that year, he made a channel update saying that the show isn't cancelled, but he needed help on both the show and Object Gaming Network. As of 2019, the only video he has posted is an April fools video on the shows mascot. Concepts The original Inanimate Fight-Out was animated in Adobe Flash Macromedia 8, however, because MegaAnimazing didn't know how to animate at the time, it looked terrible, the characters barely moved, the lips only had two frames per sync, and the frame rate was set to 12 frames per second, rather than the normal 24 frames per second. The show originally had only 16 contestants as oppose to the final version having eighteen, the show didn't have either Key or LSU Book. The show also originally had the characters represented through a TV with wanted posters. Dollar's original name was Dollar Bill and he had arms, however the wanted posters never made it through the planning stages and Dollar Bill lost both his arms and Bill in his name and became Dollar. Cola Can originally had what sounded like a southern accent in his voices, and he was planned to be voiced by MegaAnimazing's brother, However, because of the hard drive incident and getting anime studio, Cola Can's southern accent was given to Bird, and instead was voiced by MegaAnimazing with his normal voice, rather than having his brother voice him. Computer Screen would have his voice updated midway in the first episode, though this didn't happen in the final version onscreen, the show kept recasting him to different voice actors until casting OfficialMatrVincent to be the current voice for Computer Screen. Unused Wanted Posters Triangle's wanted poster.png Frisbee's Wanted Poster.png Jack''s wanted poster.png Star's wanted poster.png Board's wanted poster.png Ball's wanted poster.png Crystal's wanted poster.png Kool Aid's wanted poster.png Face's wanted poster.png Sword's wanted poster.png Mp3''s wanted poster.png Bird''s wanted poster.png Dollar Bill's Wanted Poster.png L.B''s wanted poster.png Bowl's Wanted Poster.png C.C's wanted poster.png Animation Software Original site: Inanimate Fight-Out/Animation softwares Characters * Ball * Bird * Board * Bowl * Coaster * Cola Can * Crystal * Disk * Dollar * Dr. Lemon * DS * Face * Frisbee * Jack * Key * Kool Aid * Lightning Bolt * LSU Book * Mp3 * Soda Can * Star * Sword * Triangle Crew * Computer Screen * VLC Player